


I'm Tired and I Hate This Song (Don't go)

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KnB - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒊𝒓𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	I'm Tired and I Hate This Song (Don't go)

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒊𝒓

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko called out the taller man as he held his gift and gave it to the readhead. Akashi looked at him heavily and wanting to say something but the clear and emotionless face from the bluenette showed that he doesn't have any chance of getting through him. 

"Tetsuya, I-" Akashi wanted to reach out to him and say that he was the one in the wrong but the coldness in the younger's eyes rendered him not speaking. He wanted to hold the phantom's hand that was the source of his warmth. Thousands of unsaid words were left stinging his tounge as Kuroko turned away from him. 

"Ne, Akashi-kun," Kuroko sighed a bit looking to the clear skies before turning back to the man behind him. His eyes livened a bit showing genuine emotions. Happy and hurt all at once. His lips curved upwards as he flashed a smile to the readhead. 

"I really wanted to kiss you."

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏' 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏' 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏' 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅'𝒗𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏' 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

Akashi wanted to cry. He fucked up big time. If only he would be given the chance, he would return back to the time they were the happiest and he'll cherish him more. He bit his lips drawing blood as he responded to his once treasure. 

"Tetsuya, don't go. I miss you." Akashi said in tears but the bluenette just smiled at him. 

"I miss Akashi-kun too. But maybe, I think this time it's really for good. But I'm happy, it's always been me missing Akashi-kun and now it's Akashi-kun's turn." 

'Liar, as if you really missed me, Akashi-kun.' 

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒎𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒓

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒍𝒚

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒄𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

Akashi can no longer stand it. He pulled the younger's wrist and entrapped him to his embrace, he sobbed with swollen eyes on the bluenette's shoulder. Kuroko was shocked for a second before returning the hug as he patted Akashi's back. 

"You were also crying that time, Akashi-kun." Kuroko felt his eyes glistening and near to his heart was a paladin out of all his regrets. 

"Tetsuya, I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry," Akashi repeated in between sobs seeing that this will be the last he'll be this close with the phantom. 

"Akashi-kun said that he'll like me all year round. Akashi-kun said he will keep me near besides him. Akashi-kun....you said that you'd make it clear." Kuroko choked a bit as he tried to push off the readhead but Akashi held him more. 

"I hate you, Akashi-kun...Why me of all people? If only...If only Akashi-kun said he wasn't lonely that time...I hate you so much, Akashi-kun." 

Both men cried their hearts out. One losing his treasure and the other one letting go of something painful. They cried their hearts out until tears sprung to their eyes. 

Soon, both of them we're composed again and Akashi held Kuroko's hand before returning to the reception of his and Furihata's wedding. 

"Akashi-kun is a liar and a cheater." The bluenette chuckled as he parted their hands, only this time, it's for eternity. 

"Blunt as always, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled warmly to the phantom as he also let go of him. In the next lifetime, he won't for sure. The emperor just hopes that the phantom would be with him again. 

"Hai, Akashi-kun." 

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐


End file.
